


Transfixion

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Series: Asamagica [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Before Asagao, Finally it's my long awaited waljom origin story, M/M, They're like last year of Middle School I guess?, Trans Character, friendship starts with pokemon, magical girl au, sorry "nokemon", sorry couldn't wait until valentines day to publish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Wallid and Jimmy end up roommates and make an attempt to connect over video games and magical girl animes. It works maybe a bit too well.





	Transfixion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so someone asked me and Tomate to do more Asamagica and I'm so hecking happy because I love this AU to death and I wanna write more of it so much. So, we're writing more of it, starting with this Waljom for (almost) Valentines Day because I love these dorks so much.
> 
> This goes without saying but this isn't supposed to reflect the actual people at all. I know Wallid isn't gay and Jimmy isn't trans. This is a story with characters. Please enjoy it.

Wallid hadn’t thought much of his roommate at first. He was quiet, he didn’t talk much to him, and more often than not he just seemed too tired to even try to talk beyond a few simple exchanges. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to be friends with Jimmy or anything, but he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries with him. 

 

His first time really taking note of him came when he noticed him playing a game. It looked cute, with two cute little monster things fighting each other. Before he knew it, he was leaning over Jimmy’s shoulder, eyes transfixed on the game, asking what was going on. Jimmy was more than happy to answer his questions, explaining all about the little creatures - Nokemon, apparently - and what they did. 

 

He ended up sitting on the bed next to his roommate and watching him play for hours. It was the most fun he’d had in ages, if he was being honest. Hearing someone talk about something they liked and learning about it was pretty cool, and the game was really cute too. 

 

When he got back from class the next day, he found a game system like the one Jimmy had been playing resting on his bed, along with a plastic bag filled with game cartridges. His roommate was beaming, but he didn’t really get it. 

 

“Sorry, um, did you leave this on my bed?” It was a different color than the one he’d been playing the day before, but he didn’t know who else it could belong to. 

 

“I thought you might want to play too,” Jimmy explained. “M-my sister left hers, and I mean, I have those games already, so you’d get more use out of them than me.”

 

He tried to process what he’d stuttered our. “You’re giving it to me?”, he repeated. 

 

Jimmy nodded. “She didn't have many Nokemon games; just HeartBronze and Beige. But those are good, you’ll like them.”

 

Rushing over, he took one of the games out of the plastic bag and put it in the game system. “Here, you should play HeartBronze first!”

 

The game got shoved in his hands and starting playing, looking at the Nokemon in the party out of curiosity. They had… weird names. “Um, what type is a Mr. No Arms?”, he questioned. 

 

Jimmy took the game back. “Crap, forgot to delete her save. One sec.”

 

After that, he played the game nonstop for the rest of the day, with Jimmy watching him and giving him advice on which ones would be good to pick or catch. It really was a lot of fun, though his Notodile ended up dying more than a few times and he could tell that Jimmy was barely suppressing the urge to just do some parts for him. 

 

He eventually played all the games Jimmy had given him, and most of them he really enjoyed. He was even good at a few of them! The only one he was really bad at, even after playing it for a while, was one that wasn’t even his. Jimmy insisted he borrow his copy of The Earth Ends With You, and while it looked really cool he just couldn’t quite figure out how to be as good at it as Jimmy was. 

 

His favorite part of it all was talking about them with Jimmy. Even if he didn’t know as much, it was still fun to learn more and talk about it! Was this what having a good friend was like? If so, he’d been missing out!

 

Going home for break was just lonely. He had Jimmy’s number, so they could text and stuff, but it just wasn’t the same. He missed having someone sitting beside him, and hearing his voice, and seeing his eyes light up. It sucked to spend so long without him there with him. Still, it gave him an idea. When it was finally time to go back, he snuck a bunch of his favorite DVDs into his suitcase. Jimmy had shared stuff he loved with him, so it was only right to return the favor!

 

When explaining this to his roommate, he started to feel a bit nervous about it all. Did Jimmy not like the idea? He kept hiding his face… Still, just one episode of Salor Sun wouldn’t hurt, right?

 

He started rambling as he put it on. “This one’s always been my favorite! It gets better later on, but it’s pretty good at the start too. I think you’ll like it!”

 

“A magical girl show?”, Jimmy questioned. “I… didn’t know you liked those.”

 

His stomach dropped. “It’s lame, isn’t it?” Dad always said it wasn’t something he should tell people he liked. Maybe he’d been right…

 

“What? Of course not, it’s cool!”, Jimmy assured him. “I just… it’s a long story, but I just didn’t realize you were interested. It sounds good, though!”

 

That made him sigh in relief. This would be fine. This would be fun. He could just relax and they’d watch this show together and everything was fine!

 

Jimmy seemed transfixed by the show. He didn’t want to stop watching, and before they knew it, it was midnight and Jimmy started sobbing when Sun and Hermes and Ares all took down the bad guy for the first time together. 

 

Wallid paused it and turned to his friend. “Are you okay?”

 

“I… I just…” He hugged his Snorchic plush closer to himself. “God, it would take way too long to explain.”

 

“I’ll listen, if you want to tell.”

 

Jimmy smiled a bit. “You know you’re my best friend, right?”

 

“Really?” That shouldn’t have been surprising. After all, he knew from their lunches spent at an otherwise empty table that Jimmy wasn’t exactly the most popular person, and he tended to walk in the other direction if someone tried to talk to him. But, it was surreal hearing him say it, considering a grand total of zero people had called him that before. 

 

“Well, who the fuck else would it be?”, Jimmy huffed. “You’re my only friend, since basically none of these assholes even wanna talk to me except to ask me if I’m ‘Kimi’.” His friend crossed his arms in front of his chest, like he usually did whenever he remembered he didn’t have his binder on. “You’re the only person I know who doesn’t suck, and so I’ll trust you with anything.”

 

Wallid offered a smile. “Jim, you’re my best friend too! I’m glad you trust me, and whatever it is, I promise it’s safe with me.”

 

Jimmy stood up and took a deep breath. A strange glow filled the room, and for a moment Wallid thought his phone had gone off before he realized that light was coming from Jimmy. In an instant, it became blinding.

 

When the light faded and the spots got out of his eyes, Wallid gasped. Jimmy looked… different. Not just in what he was wearing - though the tailcoat and crown were a far cry from the pajamas he’d had on - but in a bunch of little ways. His eyes were more yellow than brown, and his posture wasn’t as slumped over as it usually was. He seemed more confident.

 

A rather foreign thought pulsed in his mind. “You’re gorgeous…”

 

His friend squeaked a little. “Gorgeous? Really?” 

 

He’d never thought that about a guy before, or really anyone. But, he was positive of it. “Y-yeah.”

 

“Aw, thanks!” He wasn’t sure if it was the weird glow or not, but Jimmy’s face seemed rather red. “It’s never come out like this before, but I guess it’s because I haven’t done it in a while! Honestly, I’m really glad it wasn’t a dress like it used to be…”

 

All of a sudden, Wallid realized that he had no idea what was going on. His friend had magically transformed into a cool costume and was glowing and all he could think of was how nice he looked? Was something wrong with him? Or was he just really tired? 

 

“Wait, so, you’ve done this before?”, he asked, trying to keep his mind straight.

 

Jimmy nodded. “I used to a lot, but I haven’t been a Magical Girl in a long time.”

 

“What? You’re a… Magical Girl?”

 

“I mean, Magical Guy if you want,” Jimmy clarified. “I don’t mind, since most guys just say Magical Girl anyways. It’s not a Girl thing, it’s just what they’re called.”

 

“...so you’re magic.”

 

Another nod. “Yep. I haven’t like, trained or fought anything in ages, though. And my powers are kinda lame anyways, so I kinda just totally suck at it.”

 

Wallid felt his blood boil a bit at that last part. “You’re an actual Magical Girl - you said I could call it that, right? - how could you suck at anything? This is the coolest thing ever, and you’re the coolest guy ever, you don’t suck at all!”

 

Sighing deeply, Jimmy came a bit closer to him. “You’re the first person to think I’m good enough at this and you haven’t seen me do a thing.” 

 

Hand clenching into a fist, Wallid started talking way too loudly for it being so late. “There’s no ‘good enough’, you’re perfect exactly how you are, and everything you do is amazing already!”

 

Before he could even react, Jimmy was hugging him and sobbing again. “Thank you…”, he said between sobs. “You… you’re too nice to me…”

 

Wallid hugged him closer, rubbing circles on his back. “I’m not too nice. There’s nothing too nice for you, Jom.”

 

Jimmy giggled. “You’re the best, Wal… You… make me want to try fighting again…”

 

“Like as a Magical Girl?”

 

Pulling away from him, Jimmy nodded and pointed at the TV. “I always wanted to be cool like Salor Sun and stuff, but as soon as I started putting everything into getting better, I completely crashed. I couldn’t do it… And I never was able to keep any Magical Girl friends to fight with either, so I couldn’t even have support…”

 

“I’ll support you, then!”, Wallid exclaimed without thinking. “I’ll become a Magical Girl too! Even if I have to make a contract, or no matter what…”

 

“You can’t just… become a Magical Girl, really,” Jimmy muttered. “It just sort of happens or it doesn’t. You either have powers or you don’t. I’ve heard that some people get magic after becoming close to someone who has it already, so it’s not impossible you might, but you couldn’t control it.”

 

That hit his heart like a stone. “Oh… S-so I can’t be a Magical Girl?” Goodbye, childhood dream. 

 

“You might be!”, Jimmy quickly assured him. “Just… don’t want it for my sake!”

 

“I want it for my own sake!”, Wallid exclaimed. “I’ve always wanted to be a hero who protects people! I’ve always wanted to be a Magical Girl! That would be the coolest thing in the entire world!”

 

Jimmy smiled, looking at him in the same way Wallid was pretty positive he’d been staring when he transformed. Said transformation fell away, and Jimmy sat back down, back in his pajamas. “I’ll look into it,” he vowed. “See how I can best-” He interrupted himself with a yawn. “How I can best help you become a Magical Girl.”

 

“Well, we should do that in the morning,” Wallid countered. “We’re both tired, right?”

 

With a wicked smirk, Jimmy pulled him back down on his bed and shut his laptop. “In the morning,” Jimmy repeated. “But it was cozy when we were watching your show. Can we sleep like that?”

 

As Jimmy laid down beside him and the two of them curled up together, Wallid found his brain was still stuck on finding him gorgeous. He was gorgeous, and sweet, and funny, and nice to talk to… He was everything he’d ever hoped the girl his mom always promised him he’d find someday might be. Just, a guy. He was a guy, and Wallid wanted very badly to love him.

 

They started researching magic stuff together, and Wallid fell in love with the world Jimmy told him about too. Beasts and heroes and villains; it was everything he’d ever dreamed of! He wanted to be a part of that world as badly as he longed to be closer to Jimmy than he’d been told he should be to other boys. He wanted his heart to pound as he fought to protect the smiles of people everywhere with everything in him. He wanted to adore Jimmy with everything in him. 

 

In time, he felt something burning in him. It was hard to tell where it was from, whether it was magic or desire, but it lead him to start crying in Jimmy’s arms one day towards the end of the school year. 

 

“I- I’m so bad at this…”, he mumbled. “I wanna be a good best friend for you, but I can’t do magic yet, a-a-and…”

 

Jimmy hugged him close. “Stop it, this is exactly what you snapped me out of. No self loathing allowed in my house.”

 

Circles rubbed on his back calmed him down, but made a bit of anxiousness twist in his chest. “But… what if there was something that would make you super creeped out by me?”

 

“What, are you madly in love with me?”, Jimmy said in a tone that said very clearly that it was supposed to be a joke. 

 

Wallid’s awkward silence made Jimmy take pause with that, though, as realization washed over his face. “Wait, really?”

 

Nodding, Wallid tried to find the words. All he could come out with was “you’re cute”, which was kinda lame.

 

“...why did you let me think you were straight?”, Jimmy questioned, clearly trying to keep down a blush. “N-not cool, making me think I didn’t have a chance in hell.”

 

“I d-didn’t know either,” Wallid stuttered out. “It kinda explains a lot, looking back, but I thought I was.”

 

An empty laugh came from Jimmy’s mouth as he just stared off into space. “You like me back. Well, I guess that… I guess that’s that!”

 

Thoughts weren’t really a thing that was happening in Wallid’s brain at the moment, so he didn’t fully consider leaning forward to kiss Jimmy’s cheek. It seemed to work, though, since Jimmy finally looked back at him when he did and gave a soft smile. “Y-you… you like me. Universe finally decided I deserved something nice, huh?”

 

Wallid just nodded. “I like you. You make me happy.”

 

Jimmy slipped his hand in Wallid’s and squeezed it. “That’s… that’s great, you know? You’re the best, and I-” He cut himself off with a small gasp.

 

“What?”, Wallid questioned. “What’s happeni-”

 

Looking down at his hand, he noticed a weird glow like the one that enveloped Jimmy when he went all Magical Girl. Was this-?

 

Before he could even finish that thought, a blinding flash surrounded him and his body started to feel a bit foreign. Stronger, filled with some sort of weird energy. It was like he’d drank too much coffee, but coffee usually didn’t cause dresses to spontaneously appear, so it wasn’t that.

 

Looking up, he met Jimmy’s eyes and saw how he was beaming. “You’re gorgeous,” Jimmy whispered. 

 

Both of them burst out laughing.


End file.
